1000 Miles
by kissthegirlx
Summary: By Vanessa Carlton


_**Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.**_

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

__I hadn't originally planned on spending my last night, in my home town, curled up in my bed crying.

He did tell me he would keep up a long distance relationship, but I disagreed… and he took it in a worse way then I expected.

Instead of just being angry and ignoring me, he smiled and told me, "Whatever makes you happy."

He didn't carry the same smile that he did when I said, "I love you too.", my favourite smile in the world was replaced with one that hurt more than anything.

Emptiness.

_**And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...**_

No, this wasn't how I was spending the last 12 hours here, I was spending it with him. With Justin.

I ran down the stairs and straight to the front door, slamming it behind me, probably scaring everyone at the 'farewell party'.

I ran to the car, jumping in so quickly I assumed that the window was going to smash and fall in on top of me.

I had to get to the arena before second half or I'd miss him.

___**If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.  
**_

Backing out of the driveway, almost knocking down the neighbours bins it seemed like I had a serious case of road rage.

Cars beeped as I ran through red lights, or turn right at the 'keep left' sign. I was waiting to hear sirens but my heart beat was draining out everything else.

I wasn't sure if I was trying to get to him or kill myself, as I swerved into the large carpark.

___**It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.**_

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory.  


I went straight to the entrance where a woman stood, with a larger man by her side. With a negative look on her face.

"Not even one?" She shook her head, as if she didn't care about my urgent look or sweat dripping down my face.

"Come on," I looked at the huge guy, "You know who I am!"

He nodded, magazine covers seemed to be more interested in popstar's girlfriends then the star's themselves. He didn't come around to letting me in.

"Please." Was all I could say.

___**'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...**_

A shorter, thin man, "Come on." He said opening the ticket booth door.

My luck it was that Scooter wasn't back stage. He pulled me by the wrist to the first seating door.

"Is that your fault?" He joked trying to be nice, as I watched Justin stand at the mic.

Not doing the routine, leaving the backups looking confused.

He sang still carrying that same emptiness.

__

_**If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.**_

I didn't know where we were going, but I knew Scooter was concerned about Justin's future and that was enough to let me access all areas.

"One more song." He said breathlessly as I finally saw the curtains, "And you've got 15 minutes to get him back to his happy-in-love state."

I nodded, taking in a deep breath; maybe I'd just make everything worse.

__

_**I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't.**_

I waited a few minutes before turning around, and began walking away, my heart sinking with every word that came from the speakers about 40 metres away.

A few people looked at me like I was a loser, why would I be walking away within seconds of seeing Justin Bieber.__

_**Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.**_

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd._  
_

Opinions, I usually did care about… but not now.

I did happen to freeze when the song ended and a few people started spitting,

"What was going on out there?" I still didn't turn around until someone spat back,

"Get off my case!"

_**And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
**_

"Vanessa?" Justin's voice became soft again, the way I knew it.

"Justin." I whispered turning around. He stared at me for moments that seemed to last forever,

I searched for the right words, but all it cam back to was 'I'm sorry.'

Tears began to roll down my cheeks, as he locked his eyes with mine,

ignoring everyone around me, I kept crying.

"I'm sorry."

___**If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
**_

Time sped up again as I felt warm arms around me,

And I cried into his shoulder even more.

I didn't know what was going to happen.

And I didn't give a single thought to it.

I just knew I needed him._  
__**  
If I could just hold you....  
Tonight.**_

…

**I know the story and the song aren't exactly linked but I thought it fit in with the song at the time.**

**And the character Vanessa is not supposed to be Vanessa Carlton, because I know she's over a decade older than Justin Bieber :]**

**Anyway, reviewwwww.**


End file.
